Louis
Louis '''is a main character in Last of The Walking Dead. '''He's a hunter for Ericson's Boarding SchoolEricson's Boarding School and Marlon's best friend. Biography Background and Early Life Having been born soon after the outbreak plagued the country, Louis’s mother and father were among the lucky few that were accepted into one of the northern FEDRA Quarantine zones in the early days. The first few years were rather prosperous, until the zone began to grow even stricter with time. Louis was just a toddler when both of his parents were drafted into the military. Times had been getting tougher as the terrorist organization known as the Fireflies began to grow larger, prompting immediate response from the government whom began issuing forced enlistments to their able-bodied residents. At this stage in the outbreak, working as a soldier was considered as a noble and respectful line of work, at least. It was a day that Louis could hardly remember, due to how young he was. When news finally reached the zone that a group of FEDRA militants had gotten into a skirmish whilst on patrol outside of the walls. Unfortunately, both of his parents were victims of the ambush, having both been killed by the attack. Soon after, with no other living relative to care for him, Louis was drafted into the government-run orphanage within the zone. The orphanage was where the beginning of his memories began to form, growing up in the strict and militarized schooling program of FEDRA. Louis’s mouth was often too big for his own good, which certainly did get him in trouble a lot. Fights were not uncommon with other kids, as was getting reprimanded by the teachers. However there was one that was always there to back him up, and that was Marlon. One of the kids he’d managed to strike up a friendship with from a young age in the orphanage. However, the unruly duo would soon strike one too many times with the schooling system there, and before they knew it, their last brawl with the other kids there would indeed be their last. Louis and Marlon were eventually shipped off to Ericson’s Boarding School For Troubled Youth, where they were to spend the majority of their early and late teen years. Ericson's Boarding School For Troubled Youth Louis in general always found a way of getting into mischief, his tendency to goof off usually rubbed people the wrong way. He supposed it was his shield from what he perceived to be a grim world. Everyone was always so focused and worried about what was to come, whereas Louis eventually just adopted the ideology of making the most of the present moment. In his pastimes there he spent a lot of time reading about the old world, which particularly caught his interest. The piano room was often one of the places he always tried to sneak into and use. After he was caught in there by one of the teachers… surprisingly the woman took pity on him. And even more surprisingly, knowing she couldn’t stop him anyway, she began to give him private lessons every week until he was old enough to be self-taught. It was his way of connecting with the old world again, and maybe even his way of keeping a world he never knew alive. Regardless, Ericson’s Boarding School For Troubled Youth would soon fall into a pit of disarray as news spread of the nearby Quarantine zones falling. With the government no longer having control of the area, this left the school exposed, which was followed by the adults slowly leaving one by one, abandoning the kids that were there. Before they knew it, the ones that were meant to be taking care of them were all gone. Marlon however was the one to assume control and lift up morale. As several years passed, the boarding school was molded into something else entirely... a community run and inhabited by kids only. Louis now works as a hunter and supply runner for the small community, continuing to take everything in day by day. He is confident that with his best friend Marlon calling the shots, and with all of them working together, that they’ll be able to sustain themselves for the long term. 2027 be added as the RP progresses Killed Victims This list shows the victims Louis has killed: * Numerous counts of infected